Realise
by PurpleDesire2200
Summary: This is a short Wolfstar fanfic I wrote, based on a Role Play. It used to be one chapter, but I split it into 3 parts. I know it's not very original, but I enjoyed writing it down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jamesieeee, you forgot to do your tie!" Remus said, eyeing James. The latter looked angrily at him. "I'll fix it for you," Remus said. He walked to James so that they were not more than a few inches apart from each other.

"What-" he started. He saw that Moony was smiling wolfishly now that he'd turned his back to Sirius, who was looking dumbfounded.

"It's done! Now you can go to your girlfriend, Prongsie!"

Remus was so going to die for this.

The day before James had found Remus in a bad state at the edge of the lake. He even had been crying. After some pushing, his friend had finally told him that he was gay and in love with none other than their friend Padfoot. He had been for two years. At first, James had been shocked, and a bit offended that he didn't know it earlier, but then he realized he could have known it the whole time. There were small signals, glances, words. Sirius didn't know about it, and Remus didn't want to tell him, too. Because their friendship could be in danger, according to him. James personally didn't see the problem - Sirius always was loyal, so he wouldn't let their friendship die for this.

But the fact that James now knew about Remus' sexuality, was a reason for the werewolf boy to taunt him with it, by doing things that would be considered as 'extremely gay'. It had left Sirius utterly confused and James wanted to kill Remus for it. Or torture him at least.

* * *

Sirius looked at Remus and James, confused. Remus had always been kinda weird, being a Marauder, but this was, even for him, extreme. While he normally rarely did it with anyone, he was now flirting with James.

Sirius shook his head and continued doing his hair. There was a party from Slughorn tonight, and they were all invited. Their dates weren't really as they'd wished. Remus had a date with Lily Evans, the girl James had chased for over six years. She and Remus had agreed to go as friends, though. Remus, to avoid other girls. Lily, to avoid James.

Speaking of James, he went with a girl named Dorcas Meadowes. Sirius didn't know her.

He went with Mary MacDonald, a fellow Gryffindor. Peter wasn't invited to the party. Poor guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus met Lily in the hall.

"Shall we?" he asked her. She nodded and he took her arm. She was wearing a lovely dress that made her green eyes shine.

They entered the room, which was busy with about fifty people. Slughorn had invited a lot of students this time, and there were also some famous people that the professor was friends with.

He spotted Remus and Lily and walked to them.

"Ah, Lily! And Remus! How good to see you together!"

"Err, professor, we are not together. Not like that," Remus answered uncomfortable.

He looked disappointed. "Well, we will see. Maybe later..."

"It's not going to happen, sir," Lily said.

That shut him up.

They spotted James and Sirius on the other side of the room, but they were very preoccupied by their, as it seemed, girlfriends. They were both passionately kissing them, so it looked like the term girlfriend was correct here. It almost physically hurt Remus to see Padfoot kissing that girl.

"Come on, let's find a seat." He pulled Lily through the crowd and they sat down.

"Is there something wrong, Remus?" she asked after some time. They had been talking about random stuff, but he was actually thinking about Sirius the whole time.

"What... Oh, err, no, there isn't..."

"Yes there is."

"How do you know?"

"Your face. Why are you so troubled seeing Sirius with Mary? You aren't- oh." Her eyes widened in a sudden realisation. "Remus, are you in love with Mary?"

The normally so clever Lily was wrong for once.

"No..." he said hesitantly.

"I'm in love, I think..." she whispered. "Not with Mary, of course, but..."

"You are? It's not Padfoot, is it?" That would be very unfortunate.

"Sirius? NO! No, it's James... But it looks like I'm a day too late..." she said sadly.

James was passionately kissing Dorcas in the middle of the room.

"Oh..." He didn't know what to say. "Err..."

Lily? In love with James? How this had happened, he didn't know.

"Now you tell me who you are in love with, because I know you are in love with someone."

He looked her in the eyes. "Don't tell anyone... please. Only James knows." He hesitated for a few seconds, then continued: "It's Sirius."

"Oh..." she said. It made sense. She noticed that her friend was slighty scared for her reaction, so she said: "Don't be afraid, I don't judge you for being gay! Not at all!"

He looked happy about this. "Good. You're a great friend, Lils."

She smiled.

They talked about other things for about thirty minutes. Sometimes, Lily shot some looks at Dorcas, which she returned with angry smirks. This was alright, until the girl mouthed 'bitch' at Lily. She flung herself at the girl that was dancing with James Potter, slapping her and kicking her.

"EVANS! What the-" James yelled, and he pulled her away from Dorcas. Remus took her arm and made sure she couldn't slap her again.

"What are you doing? You'll be expelled!"

That seemed to calm her down a little bit.

But then something happened that nobody could have predicted. James was angry at Lily. James Potter, angry at Lily Evans.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, EVANS? I'M SO DONE WITH YOU! SO DONE! FIRST YOU REJECT ME FOR SIX YEARS, AND NOW THAT I'VE MOVED ON, YOU COME TO ME? I'M DONE!"

He took Dorcas and left the party, leaving a desperate Lily, an annoyed Remus and a confused Sirius behind. The latter quickly disappeared with his girlfriend, leaving Remus with Lily.

"I want to go. Let's leave this stupid party," Lily murmured. Everyone was still staring at them.

"Okay."

They walked to the corridor, and said goodbye to each other. Lily wanted to do something, she said, so Remus walked to the dormitories alone. There, he lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

What an evening. Lily... In love with James? Even he hadn't seen that one coming. His thoughts drifted back to Sirius and that girl of his. In his mind he pictured them, snogging in an empty corridor, that girl ripping off his clothes. He wasn't very wrong about that.

Sirius indeed was in an empty corridor, with his girl. And they were snogging. But when the girl started to rip off his clothes, Black hesitated. For some reason he thought about Moony.

"Stop." he said. She looked at him, surprised. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Stop," he repeated, "I... I made a mistake. I can't be with you," he heard himself say. "I can't... I love... Someone else. Yeah. Err..."

She looked at him for a second, then she hit him in the face. Crying, she ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus turned to his side so that he didn't have to face him, but to his surprise his friend walked to his bed and sat down. The werewolf boy slowly sat up and started to stare at his feet.

"Moony?"

He didn't answer.

"Moony? I think I'm in love."

Tears started to form in Remus' eyes. He still didn't answer.

"I left Mary in the corridor, because I'm in love."

"You... you probably should talk to Mary, then. If you're in love."

Sirius looked at him wide-eyed. "I didn't say I'm in love with her! No, the person I'm in love with is much better. He's-"

"He?" Remus interrupted him. He knew it probably sounded rude. Because he was amazed. And, perhaps, because there was a tiny little bit of forbidden hope.

Sirius looked at the werewolf with a hurt expression.

"Do... you mind... I mean... are you okay with... me being, you know... gay?"

Remus looked at him for a long moment, before saying: "Of course I am. How could I not be? You're my best friend." And more, he added as a thought.

Sirius' face broke into a beautiful smile, and the boy flung himself into Remus' arms. During this hug, Remus felt a tickling sensation, like energy was all over his body.

When they pulled away, there was a saddish expression on Sirius' face, Remus noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't be with him, you know," the other boy answered. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't see me like that, and he doesn't even swing that way."

Remus didn't know why he did it, but he took Sirius' hand.

"You cannot know if he swings that way. I didn't know about you for years, you just can't assume that he's straight."

Sirius glanced at the hands, before saying: "No, no. I'm absolutely sure he's straight."

"Who is it, then?" He wondered out loud. "Not James, is it?"

Please not James.

"No, not James..."

He sighed in relief.

"Who?"

"Err..."

"Do I know him?

"Of course."

"Do I know him well?"

Sirius nodded.

"Peter?"

"NO!"

"Okay, I don't know. Just say it, okay?"

His friend stared at him.

"I..."

He looked encouragingly at him. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't laugh at you, I won't hate you. You didn't do that with me when you found out that I am a werewolf, so I'm not doing it with you. Ever."

Sirius stared at him for a long time. Then he sighed.

"I g-guess you're right. Okay. Moony?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I'm in love with you."


End file.
